Baby on Board
by TwiOthGirly
Summary: Sometimes when you think you have everything planned to the T, something gets thrown in and changes your whole outlook on life. Stefan/Caroline; AU and All Human.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi there. Long time no see. This is my new story. This is the first time I'm dabbling in the Vampire Diaries fandom so… be gentle. This idea came to me while watching a show called PramFace.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine (so far)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The blonde knew that she shouldn't have gone to Pinkberry without letting someone know, but damn it, she was craving some frozen yogurt. The moment she left the dorm and got to the bus stop she felt like an idiot for leaving her phone on the tiny nightstand but the thought of walking back to the building made her ankles yell out in protest. She was a girl on a mission and that mission was to get a cold treat. However, that mission seemed really stupid as she sat on the bench, with a cup of frozen yogurt in one hand and the other on top of her swollen belly as she breathed in and out during the passing contraction.

If someone told her thirty-seven weeks ago that she would be sitting at a bus stop having contractions instead of getting ready for winter break she would have thought they were high as a kite. This wasn't what she had in mind when she left Mystic Falls for college. She wanted to be someone new, someone better. But about to be someone's mother wasn't what she had in mind.

Her fingers dug a bit harder into her belly as more pain washed over her. What did that hippie Lamaze teacher tell her?

_Think of someplace that I feel safe and calm? I'd feel safe and calm if I didn't have something the size of a watermelon trying to make its way through my body and down my birthing canal_.

She shut her eyes tight and tried to think back to before all of this happened; before she found out that her one weekend of freedom would end up in a lifelong commitment to motherhood.

She wanted him here with her. He wanted to be, but she pushed him away, and that scared her. What if she pushed too hard and he decided that this wasn't what he wanted? Hell, she wasn't even sure this is what she wanted until it was too late.

Suddenly there was a pop, like someone cracking a knuckle. She shifted on the bench and it was as if a water balloon had erupted between her legs and was now dripping on her shoes. "Shit!"

_Now_ she should worry.

* * *

**A/N: So yep, that's the prologue. I don't intending on doing a lot of these notes but I will just get a lot out there now. The chapters shouldn't be too long. Not drabble short but decent. I have a few chapters already under my belt so I'm going to try and post once a week and hopefully keep up that schedule.**

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1: Can't Hardly Wait

**A/N: Still with me? I hope so. Finally here is chapter one. Things are looking as if Monday's will be my new chapter days if I keep with this schedule. This week is kinda busy for me with finals and such coming up so we will see. And last time I forgot to thank my beta and bestie Maitressaint for all of her help and encouragement. Also all of my pre-readers.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me but if Julie Plec decides to step down I'll be right there to pick up the slack.**

**Onward!**

* * *

_**Chapter One - Can't Hardly Wait  
**_

This was it for them. Everything they worked hard at for the past four years. All the late night study sessions, extracurricular activities, clubs and student council meetings were finally going to mean something. Sitting under May's blazing sun and the breeze brushing their tassels against their faces, Caroline squinted out against the glare to see her best friend since diapers, in the front row. She could barely contain the smile that was on her face as Bonnie gave her the thumbs up.

Caroline Forbes was far from being valedictorian for their graduating class, but she was student body president, captain of the pep squad, homecoming queen, prom queen and even Miss Mystic Falls two years in a row. To say she was popular was an understatement. Your typical blonde beauty, Caroline did what she thought was expected of her from as far back as she could remember. Being the daughter of Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes she had standards to live by, and Caroline tackled them all head on, so it was no surprise to anyone when she was chosen to speak for her class at graduation.

"Thank you, Vicki," Principal Saltzman said to Vicki Donovan, the valedictorian. "Next I'd like to introduce our senior class speaker, Caroline Forbes." The audience erupted into applause with a few students hooting. The nerves she was feeling all morning, up until that point, started to vanish the moment she walked from her seat on stage to the podium.

"As Ferris Bueller said, 'Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it.' That one line basically sums up high school if you think about it. You come in as freshmen, trying to find your footing. Some soar and some get lost in the crowd. But the common denominator in that is that it is forever moving. One test to the next, the fall formal to the junior prom; Memories that we categorize into little snippets for when we look back in ten years when we can say that that was what high school was about.

From the moment we entered those doors we worked toward this moment. Every person we met has helped shaped us into the people we will become and I for one will never forget. Although college may come close to this experience, high school came at an important stage in our lives, the interval between childhood and adulthood. The point where we are old enough to make decisions which will shape the rest of our lives, the point where we decide who we are and where we will go. And if I've learned anything in high school, it's that our friends can be really influencing factors in what we do, so I leave you with this my fellow students and friends," Caroline cleared her throat and started to sing

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_  
_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._  
_I hope you had the time of your life."_

Once finished she blew a kiss to everyone and everyone applauded. Caroline returned to her seat for the rest of the ceremony; it went by in a blur. Next thing she knew she was hugging Bonnie as their parents stood off to the side chatting.

"I can't believe you actually sang up there," Bonnie exclaimed, to her friend. Bonnie was proud of her Caroline. Friend was a term they both used loosely. They were more like sisters than anything else, both of them always having each other's back.

Bonnie ran her fingers through her curls as she took a glance back at her parents. Unbeknownst to Bonnie they promised to keep the fighting at the bare minimum for their daughter's sake. She knew that her parents were having issues and she wished they would just do the mature thing about it instead of hushed whispers and arguments behind closed doors. But she couldn't let that cloud today. Today she was a high school graduate and that was what mattered, and it still mattered as her stomach started doing somersaults when the last person she expected to show up approached them.

"Congratulations guys." Jeremy Gilbert flashed both of them smiles and went in to hug Bonnie. To say the hug was awkward was like saying the Titanic was a tug boat.

"Thanks Jer!" Caroline replied, a little too enthusiastically. Once Bonnie was detangled from her on and off again boyfriend, Caroline gave her a look saying that she was here if she wanted to bail. Bonnie understood the wordless exchange they just had and nodded, conveying that she would be fine.

Giving her friend one last hug before going to tug her mom away from whatever she was going on about. They had plans for lunch and she didn't want to miss them.

~BoB~

"Are you sure you girls are going to be okay for the weekend?" Elizabeth said to her daughter as they shared a basket of fries at The Grill.

"I am positive mom. Bonnie and I have been saving for this exact weekend for months. We want to get a feel for the town before being thrust down there for the next four years," Caroline said. She and Bonnie planned to spend the next weekend down in Durham, North Carolina. Both girls had been accepted to Duke University and couldn't wait to start in the fall. It was true that they planned to get familiar with the town over the weekend, but that was during the day. What her mother didn't know was that they also had a bunch of end of the semester parties lined up.

Katherine, the head squad leader before Caroline had invited them down for the weekend and guaranteed that they would have access to any party they wanted to go on campus. She was excited to see what Greek life was like. Sorority life was something Caroline always envisioned being part of. Having a whole sisterhood of girls that she could lean on was something she thought she would embrace easily. Being an only child hasn't always been easy on her, hence, why Bonnie was her partner for life.

"I know, honey, but I won't lie and say that I'm a hundred percent okay with this," Liz said.

"I don't want to be a brat, but you promised and it would be really messed up for you to back out of it now. I'm practically eighteen; I can assure you that everything will be okay." Caroline reassured her.

Reluctantly Elizabeth dropped the issue. Mentally Caroline was checking off everything they would need for their trip.

_Swimsuit? Check. Red wrap dress? Check. Black pumps? Check. Box of condoms? Double check._

* * *

**A/N: Just a little bit. See you guys next week! I'm going to spend the weekend with Supernatural boys. *Drools* Read and Review please! Reviews are like Stefan in your bed...naked.**


	3. Chapter 2: Crossroads

**A/N: Sorry I'm a day late, I'm recouping from the New Jersey Supernatural Convention that was this past weekend. It was amazing. I'll keep this short. Thanks to maitressesaint for betaing and holding my hand through this.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but I do now own a picture with me and Jensen Ackles (I proceeded to cry after it was taken. No lie.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Crossroads  
**_

The bass was thumping and the red cups were overflowing with beer. Cars littered the lawn and crowded the street while people filtered in and out of the house. The Lockwood's always tended to throw the best parties and especially since their only son was graduating, they went all out. Caroline and Bonnie frequented Tyler Lockwood's parties over the years and always had a great time.

However, a night that was supposed to be about celebration made a turn for the worse. The moment Jeremy Gilbert walked into the door of the small mansion Bonnie felt the hair on her neck raise. She sensed him before even seeing his tall frame. Over the short time that they have known each other, Jeremy has evolved from the lanky trouble maker to Bonnie's buffer ex.

Finally spotting each other from across the room, Bonnie grabs Caroline's arm and drags her toward the makeshift bar to self encourage with some liquid courage. At graduation the tension between Bonnie and Jeremy was thick and she didn't want a repeat of that. Bonnie wished that things would be okay between the two of them but the impending distance was becoming an issue neither one of them wanted.

"Slow down girl. You want to pace yourself; otherwise I'm going to have to hold your hair back while you pray to the ivory god." Caroline took the bottle from her friend's hand. She felt for her but she wished that the two of them would work things out. Either break up or move on.

Bonnie's eyes followed Jeremy as he greeted people and making his way through the house, her teeth worrying the rim of the cup. She didn't want to have another argument with him but it felt like it was coming and there was no way to jump from in front of this moving freight train. Replenishing her cup twice more before she came face to face with her boyfriend, ex or whatever they were in this limbo or more like purgatory.

Caroline watched from the sideline as the tension steadily rose to new heights between Bonnie and Jeremy. She wanted to help them, but this was Bonnie's battle and she couldn't interfere no matter how much she wanted to. She hated to see the people close to her in pain. Deciding to let them be, Caroline grabbed her cup and joined the rest of the party. This was going to be one of the last chances she got to see most of these people before they went their separate ways.

The party waned on and Caroline was enjoying herself immensely. While she was dancing on Tyler in the middle of the room she started to hear raised voices from across the room. Never breaking a grind she sought out who it was. Looking behind some brick of a football player she saw the source of the distress; Bonnie and Jeremy were currently in a screaming match. Grabbing the nearest chick and throwing her toward Tyler, she made her way over to the upset couple.

"What do you expect from me, Bonnie? You want me to just wait around while you do god knows what at Duke?" Jeremy yelled, his voice strained and the veins in his neck showed how tense he was.

"What I expected was for you to understand. I can't stay here anymore," Bonnie said, her voice equally tense and her fists were balled up by her side.

"You're being beyond selfish!"

"And you're being beyond unreasonable! I _love_ you, Jeremy!"

"Just because you love me doesn't me I want to be in a half relationship with you. Seeing each other only on holidays and breaks; what kind of relationship is that, Bonnie?" People were starting to look to them. Caroline finally made it over to them but their yelling kept her at bay.

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore? Is that why you're throwing around ultimatums like they're nothing? Real nice. Maybe you're right, we can't do this." She tossed her empty cup at his chest before turning to walk away.

Jeremy grasps her elbow and stops her retreat. "If you leave right now, I'm done Bonnie." His warning hitting its intended mark and with that, Bonnie snatched her arm away and glared his way.

Then calm came over her features and she plainly spoke, "Guess we're done." With that she grabbed Caroline's hand and stormed right out the front door. She was fuming and the angry tears were already threatening to spill down her heated cheeks. Without a word to Caroline she slid into the passenger seat and waited. Her breathes were coming out rough and fast. She didn't want to cry over Jeremy anymore but she truly did love him.

Caroline wordlessly got behind the wheel and drove toward Bonnie's house. Her hand wrapped around her hurting friends and just squeezed. No words had to be spoken but both knew that they would get Bonnie past this.

~BoB~

"It's not going to fit Care."

"Yes, it will. I just… have to, force it." Caroline slammed the trunk shut for the fourth time, hoping it would latch. Between her bags, Bonnie's bags and all the provisions they would need for the car ride, things were becoming a tight fit.

"Girls, you do know that it is only a three hour drive and you're only staying for four nights?" Liz questioned as she watched her daughter and best friend pack the car.

"They said Gilligan's Island was a three hour tour, too." Caroline rebutted with a smirk, getting the trunk to close, finally.

It was true that the drive wasn't long at all but both of them wanted to be prepared for anything. What her mother didn't know was that one of the bags was filled with a few top shelf bottles of liquor. After the other night Bonnie had, Caroling figured that they would start the party a bit early once they arrived to Durham.

The parents chipped in and got the girls a hotel room not too far from campus. They didn't want them having to scrounge around for somewhere to stay. Bonnie's parents unfortunately had to work and couldn't see them off. But Liz was pulling both of them in for tight hugs.

"Mom, if you don't let us go we will hit traffic," Caroline said into her mother's shoulder.

"It's just four days. You'll be back Monday afternoon, right?"

"More like evening. But we'll call you when we get there." Giving her mom one last kiss on the cheek before getting into her new car, graduation present from her parents, waiting for Bonnie to hug Liz goodbye.

Pulling down her street, Caroline briefly looks to her right. "I promise you that this weekend is going to change everything from here on out. No sad times, no checking for texts every five minutes, and no thinking of anyone in this town."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Next update should be either Sunday or Monday. Depends. Read, Review and pimp pimp pimp!**


	4. Chapter 3: She's All That

**A/N: So sorry I'm a day later. My beta decided to hold this chapter hostage until I wrote the next one. She was smart to do it but still! This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far. I really hope you guys are still with me on this one. Thanks to maitressesaint for beta and being all around awesome.**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine but I do own too many autographs from the cast.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three - She's All That  
**_

Just as her mother said, the drive to Durham was a short one for Caroline and Bonnie. Between the singing of Bon Jovi and Spice Girls, the trip was quite enjoyable for them. This sort of weighed on Caroline's mind because she didn't want her friend to have to think about the distance between Durham and Mystic Falls; more so, the distance between her and Jeremy.

They were checking into their hotel when Caroline got a text from Katherine.

_Are you bitches here yet? - Kat_

_Checking in now, give us a min. – Care_

_I'm on my way. Dress cute. – Kat_

Caroline laughed at her phone as Bonnie dangled the key card in her face.

"Katherine is on her way. She wants us to dress cute so I'm assuming we are getting an early start on Thirsty Thursday." Sliding the card into the door and waiting for the red light to turn green. The room was nice enough for its purpose Caroline thought. They didn't plan on spending much time in the room over their time there. Falling back against the queen sized bed, kicking her shoes off and looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you think that she would start us off this early with the partying?" Bonnie asked as she started to unpack some of the things.

Sitting up, she looked over at Bonnie. "I'm not sure. I wouldn't put it pass her. Kat was a pretty heavy partier back home. But that doesn't matter anyway, we're here to let loose and experience. No thinking."

Going to her own bag to see if there was something she could change into. Settling on a blue maxi dress and some wedges, Caroline touched up her make-up and fluffed her hair. Might as well be cute and comfortable she thought.

Bonnie was slipping her feet into a pair of shoes when there was a knock at the door. Caroline opened the door and Katherine came barreling in wearing only a bikini top and long flowing skirt.

"Ladies! Are we ready to get going? And please tell me you both have swim suits on," Kat said as she closed the door behind her. The girls all hugged briefly.

"Well since you didn't tell us where we were going, no we don't," Caroline rebutted.

Rolling her eyes, Kat took a seat on the small desk opposite the beds. "Sorry. We're going to a pool party at the Pi Kappa Phi house. So get your butts changed. I'll wait." Kat smirked and lade herself comfortable.

Both girls sighed and easily slipped on their bathing suits under their dresses. Grabbing their sunglasses, room key and other essentials, they left to start their weekend officially.

The party was in full swing by the time the girls got there. Someone had just fallen into the pool, splashing water at Caroline's feet as she walked. Massive amounts of skin were being shown and people looked as if they were having fun. So far everyone that she passed was friendly and welcoming.

They made it over to the keg that wasn't too far from the barbeque grill that was set up. Kat handed cups to Caroling and Bonnie and raised her own.

"To fresh starts and breaking hearts!" Kat saluted. Knocking their cups together, Caroline and Bonnie sipped as they watched Kat drain hers and go for a refill. The best friends shared a look and both shrugged before emptying their own cups and refilled.

~BoB~

Day turned into night and the girls found themselves chatting up a few of the Pi Kapp brothers. Before the night ended they caught Kat making out with one of them in the hot tub. Overall, their first day in Durham was successful.

Over the next few days things would go in a similar fashion; Caroline and Bonnie would find themselves exploring Durham during the day and partying it up at a different fraternity or sorority at night. They were making their way through Greek row in the short days that they were there. They got a feel for what the campus would be like when they started in the fall. Kat even gave them a tour of some of the dorms in the East Campus.

Before they knew it, it was their last full day in Durham before they had to go home. While Caroline was trying to decide what dress she was going to wear tonight at the last party of the weekend, the Sigma Nu house, she caught Bonnie staring at her phone.

"Please don't tell me you're checking your phone _again_."

"I'm not! I thought I felt it vibrate and I didn't want to maybe miss a text from my mom." Lied Bonnie. She found herself checking her phone every few hours just in case Jeremy may have texted her. She felt just as pathetic as she knew she was acting but she couldn't help it. She missed him regardless of how they ended things before this trip.

Caroline walked over and snatched the phone out of Bonnie's hand. "You will get this back once you start letting loose. You kissed no random strangers this weekend and I'm kind of disappointed." She threw the phone in her purse along with hers.

Bonnie huffed on the bed as Caroline walked around the room in her underwear trying to get ready. This was her last effort this weekend to get her friend out of the funk.

"Let's make a deal. If tonight you let your guard down I promise to…" Caroline tapped her chin trying to think of the best counter.

"I'll let you wallow for the rest of the summer, no nagging from me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and thought about the offer. A nag free Caroline wasn't such a bad idea.

"You have a deal, but I'm going to need my phone before we get to the party. Just in case we get separated, like we did last night." Caroline agreed and fought the urge to give herself a pat on the back. She knew that she was probably coming on a bit strong, but the thought of going through these college milestones without her best friend by her side scared Caroline.

Growing up an only child wasn't as bad as growing up with two parents who realized too late that they weren't in love with each other. Caroline wasn't abused and whatnot, but it wasn't the best situation being the bargaining chip between her mom and dad. She probably over compensated for a lot of things. Became the over achiever she now was because she wanted her parents to see that she was handling their divorce in a mature way. However, when the opportunity presented itself of going away for school and away from the small town life of Mystic Falls, she jumped at it.

So far this weekend she met a slew of new people and took a bunch of numbers down. Caroline wasn't one to have a serious boyfriend back home. That was Bonnie's job she thought. She was more of a flirt and occasionally hook-up kind of person. She ended up losing her v-card to Tyler Lockwood in the back of his car at homecoming last year. It was a less than stellar experience. But Caroline didn't regret it. Her and Tyler remained friends and sometimes hooked up when both of them were bored or had an itch to scratch. He had been her only sexual encounter and she liked it that way. She didn't want to be known as a slut, but she was definitely okay with being a flirt. Flirting hurt no one she thought.

Both girls agreed that it would be best if they just took their car to the party because if it turned out to be a dud they could have an easy out. Bonnie dressed in a black lace covered cocktail dress while Caroline opted for a blue flare dress that showed off her legs.

Following the directions Kat gave her, Caroline was pulling up to the Sigma Nu house. It was easily the largest of the houses they had seen this weekend. That excited Caroline and made Bonnie nervous.

"Here; now go forth and be flirty." Caroline handed Bonnie back her phone but before they exited the car Caroline placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"You is kind, you is smart, you is important." She said sincerely to her friend. This was something each girl said to each other ever since seeing The Help. Bonnie smiled reassuringly and they made their way into the party.

The new Justin Timberlake song could be heard from the walk leading up to the house. The door was open and people were scattered over the lawn and all throughout the house. Caroline moved along with the music as they made their way inside to get a drink. Kat was nowhere to be seen but Caroline wasn't worried, she would turn up sooner or later.

As the party blazed on, the booze flowed and the music poured from the speakers all around them. Having had more than a few drinks since arriving and feeling a little uninhibited, Bonnie and Caroline moved to the middle of the makeshift dance floor and danced together.

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
That's your middle name, oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know..._

Two blonde guys came behind them and started dancing against them. Caroline could already predict Bonnie freezing up. She mouthed to her friend 'Let go' and closed her eyes and allowed the tall blonde to ease her away. His hands landed on her waist as Caroline moved her hips to the bass of the song. When she felt his grip get a little tighter she slowly slid down his body. She dropped it like it was hot and when she made her way up she could tell he appreciated it. Turning around to face him now, she finally saw him. He was very attractive; curly dark blonde hair cut short, he certainly had muscles, but wasn't overly buff either. His leg came between Caroline's and hands returned to her waist to guide her movements.

"I'm Klaus." Blondie leaned in and whispered hotly against Caroline's ear. He pulled her closer to him and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Care," she replied, before turning around and pressing her back to his chest. 'Klaus', if that was his name, wasn't bad looking but Caroline felt he was getting a little too close for comfort. In this position it allowed her to look around the room at the other dancing couples, Bonnie included; who was actually making out with her blonde stranger. Caroline internally fist pumped for her friend.

The song changed to a more fast paced song, but Klaus still had a firm grip on Caroline's waist and controlled the tempo in which they moved. Her heavy eyes raked over the other guests. Couples huddled in corners or on furniture. Some in stages of entanglement and others were practically having sex on the dance floor. From the hardness pressed against Caroline's lower back, she could tell how things were affecting dear old Klaus.

_What kind of name is Klaus anyway? Maybe he was related to Santa._ The thought made Caroline laugh to herself.

"You okay?" Klaus asked, his breath hitting her neck.

"I'm fine, thirsty. I'm going to get a drink, you…you wait right here." Caroline pulled away from him just as the song started to morph into the next. She walked over to the bar area and poured made herself a drink. Turning around and leaning against it as the liquid burned its way down.

Bonnie was no longer anywhere in sight. Caroline thought that this is exactly what she wanted for her friend, but she would kill for an excuse to be away from Grabby Hands McGee. Taking a breather, her eyes scanned the room once more trying to think of an escape plan. Something or rather someone caught her eye. He was standing off at the other bar at the end of the room. It wasn't his impressive jaw line or the hair that sat somewhat perfectly on his head that made her stare. It was the fact that this guy who she didn't know from a ham sandwich was staring at her. His stare made Caroline nervous in an exciting way. She reached behind her and replenished her cup with whatever bottle her hand landed on. This was not the norm for her, mixing drinks the way she had but at this point she couldn't give two shits. She wanted to know who this brooding guy was and why he was staring at her like she was something to eat.

Slowly wobbling her way across the room to this mystery fella who had caught her eye, she stopped in front of him, simply staring. Bringing her cup to her mouth, she bit down on the brim and he smirked.

"You're going to crack the cup that way," he said. His voice was…manly. It sent a slight shiver down her.

"Then I will just have to get another one, won't I?" she countered.

His sea green eyes hungrily ate Caroline from head to toe and she found herself feeling naked as he stared at her. She wondered what it would feel like to be actually naked in front of him. Appraising him the same way he did her, she took inventory of his muscular arms and down to the long fingers that wrapped around the red cup. Caroline wanted to know how those fingers would feel on her.

Stranger danger then reached out and wrapped those fingers around her cup and brought it down from her mouth; his thumb grazing against her bottom lip, possibly by accident. Caroline didn't know if it was intentional but part of her wanted it to be. That same part was the reason her tongue peaked out and caught swipe at it.

His green eyes connected with her blue ones and they both seemed to darken from that one brief moment of contact. He swallowed and Caroline followed the bobbing of his Adam's apple intently; she wanted to lick it.

"Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere more… private?" he asked, placing her cup and his on the neighboring bar top.

Caroline didn't have to think, she couldn't think. All she knew was that from this moment now, she was to see how much danger she was willing to take with her new stranger.

* * *

**A/N: I know! I suck but it seemed like a good place to stop. Hopefully I will get chapter four to you guys next week! Don't forget to read and review!**

**Now Playing:**

**Troublemaker - Olly Murs**  
**Let The Groove Get In - Justin Timberlake**


	5. Chapter 4: Forgetting Sarah Marshall

**A/N: Whew! I've made it. So I'm going to amend what I said earlier, I don't have a specific day for updates but I will try to keep it weekly till I can't anymore. I hope you guys like the story so far. Thanks to my beta! And thanks for all the reviews I do get. I try to get back as much as possible but make sure you're not anonymous so I can actually reply.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but I do make them do interesting things. And I also now have a picture with Nina. Woohoo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four - Forgetting Sarah Marshall**_

Papers were strewn around the room along with almost all of his clothes. Having moved from the apartment he shared with his brother just three months prior, Stefan made no progress with unpacking. It wasn't the ideal situation but the alternative was worse to think about. The reality seemed to be even worse than just the thoughts that he had in his head. _Elena…_

Laying his head against the desktop in his much smaller room in the Sigma Nu house, Stefan signed. Leaving his blood brother's apartment for the brothers he has come to know from freshman year. Now on his way to being a junior, Stefan didn't see his sophomore year ending this way. However, he also didn't expect to walk into his apartment and find his long-term girlfriend straddling his brother's lap on the couch.

Stefan groaned at the illicit memory. Him and his older brother Damon, of fourteen months, shared an off campus apartment since Stefan started at Duke. Once Stefan moved in their bond grew impossibly closer. Damon had always been the protective and easy going brother that anyone could wish for. Growing up they were best friends, so when Damon offered to share an apartment with Stefan, he didn't think twice about his decision. What neither brother anticipated was a wedge coming between their relationship and how that wedge would break one brother's heart and rebuild the other's.

Started dating in the tenth grade, Elena was Stefan's first everything; first kiss, girlfriend, love and lover. When both of them got into the same college they just continued their picture perfect adolescent relationship. Adding Damon into the mix was easy enough. He was basically a womanizing lothario, Stefan's all-American boy opposite. Stefan wondered if that is what caused Elena to stray. He didn't wait around for any explanation. Seeing Elena topless and pressed against his brother was all he needed to know.

After very little consideration, Stefan moved into his fraternity's house and never looked back. He worked hard to keep his grades up and not let them slip. Just because football season was over didn't mean coach still didn't ride his ass.

A knock on the door brought Stefan out of his little pity party. The door creaked open and a blonde head poked through.

"Party tonight, Salvatore. You in or out? Please say you're in because the guys are starting to think you're some hermit or something. Plus, I heard that Pi Beta Phi is coming. And you _know_ I've been dying to hook up with one of the Pi's so, yeah, get your depressing ass up and help set up." Matt asserted. He was Stefan's rush brother.

Stefan knew that Matt was right. He was wallowing the only way he knew how and it wasn't fair to himself or his friends. It wouldn't hurt to engage in some partying now that the semester was over. And what was it they said, best way to get over someone was to get under someone else? Best way to blow off some steam he thought.

"Don't stand there looking like someone just kicked your puppy. I'll come to the party." He resigned, pushing back from his desk and walking over to his friend. The smile that Matt was sporting rivaled the joker.

"You won't regret it. I even heard Kat was coming with a few friends, and you know Kat always comes through, or… actually you don't. Never mind, tonight you will." Giving the customary guy half hug, Matt left Stefan with a lot to think about. Firstly, what the hell was he going to do with all the junk around his room?

~BoB~

After finally unpacking and cleaning up his room, Stefan made it downstairs to see his brothers moving furniture around and setting up for the impending party. He jumped in and started carrying kegs from one of the trucks outside to the back; soon after they started up a short game of catch with one of the newer brothers, Klaus.

"You excited for the party, man?" he asked Stefan after releasing the ball. Stefan caught it effortlessly. Wrapping his fingers around the skin of the football, he shrugged before returning it.

"Yeah, it's just another party. Nothing too special I suppose."

"True, but this is the first one since you've been single, right? That should open up a lot of possibilities for you."

Stefan grimaced. It wasn't a secret that he and Elena had split but it was still kind of raw to hear or think about it. He didn't even want to think about the chances that maybe her and his brother would show up to this party. But Stefan had faith. They knew which fraternity was his.

Catching the ball again, Stefan returned it with a bit more force behind his throw. "My plan tonight is just to chill and get shitfaced. I'm not looking for anything."

Klaus scoffed. He was a freshman and already had hooked up with his fair share of women on campus. He even eyed Elena from time to time but he had some self preservation than to go after her. If Stefan didn't kill him, his brother and Elena's new boyfriend would gladly do the job.

The ball throwing became more aggressive as the conversation continued. Stefan necessarily didn't care for Klaus, what kind of name was Klaus anyway he thought. The back door opened and Matt ran out and jumped to catch the ball midair, and failed. They all stood around laughing at their brother's pain before helping him up.

"You're all jerks," Matt grumbled, before checking on the keg situation. Stefan hoped, just as his brothers were promising him that tonight was going to be what he needed to get out of this funk. He knew he couldn't stand around and pine for the girl who broke his heart. That would be the sucker thing to do and Stefan was no sucker.

Stefan left the guys in the backyard and made his way through the house, people would be showing up soon and he didn't want to smell like sweat and dirt so he went to wash off the work of the day.

With one towel wrapped around his waist and the other drying his hair, Stefan could already hear the music start to play and the doorbell ringing. It would only be a matter of time before they forego the pleasantries and just leave the door open.

Slipping on a pair of boxer briefs, a black button down and some jeans, Stefan tried to tame his hair. Even if he wasn't going to actively go look for someone to hook up with, he was going to look his best. Finally satisfied with his overall look, he left his room and locked the door. He didn't need anyone drunkenly falling in there during the course of the night.

Walking down the staircase and passing some of his brothers and teammates, he decided it was time to start the night off with a drink. The brothers set up two bar areas in the living and rec rooms; there was already a small group starting to form at one.

"Stefan! My brother come toast with us!" Matt yelled over the music. It already seemed like he had a few drinks under his belt. A small smile graced Stefan's lips as he walked over and took the cup from his friend.

"To Summer, may it be the best one yet!" Matt raised his red cup, the others following in salute before downing the shots. The burn went down rather smoothly for Stefan, _Patron _he thought. Draining his cup he went to refill it with one more shot. If he was going to have fun he was going to need more than one shot.

Time started to pass and more and more people showed up. Girls came in groups and other fraternity members arrived. The girls were dressed in the usual party attire; tits and ass were on display for all of them to see. Stefan eyed more than a few of them, but other than a few passing words, he stayed to himself and nursed his drink. The girls that tried to get his attention tended to be the same football groupies that came to the after game parties. Some of them were wildly attractive but they all reminded him of Elena. A few of them commented on his recent break up as well. Stefan used that as the cue to make his way to either the kitchen or the backyard to check up on the keg.

The rest of the party droned on in the same fashion. Stefan's buzz was dangerously moving pass tipsy into drunk. On his sixth or seventh drink, Matt came over to him as excited as some of the sorority chicks there.

"Kat is here. She told me that two of her out of town friends are coming. Dude, you _have_ to help me score with at least one." Matt pleaded. Stefan stared at his friend; he wanted to help but he knew that he would be no help in the state he was currently in.

"I wish I could, but I made it past my limit. I'm thinking of calling it a night anyway before I end up passed out in the pool or something."

Matt pouted at his friend. His pout mixed with his blue eyes and blonde hair usually did wonders on the ladies but he knew that wouldn't work on Stefan.

"Fine. I'll take Klaus. You're missing out, bro." With a light punch in the shoulder, Matt walked over to Klaus, who was chatting up some girl on the couch. Stefan turned back to the bar to refill his cup one last time. At least if he was well inebriated, he'd sleep well.

The music merged into one big song as Stefan stayed by the bar. It had been a while since he last talked to Matt or anyone really. He looked around for his friend to let him know he was going to crash. His eyes scanned the crowded room until a glimpse of blonde hair caught his eye. He squinted because what he expected to be his friend was in fact a very attractive girl, no, woman. Stefan's craned his neck to get a better look and saw that she was dancing on Klaus. Part of him deflated at this but he could tell from the body language that she probably wasn't into it. He didn't know why this excited him. He didn't know her or had ever seen her before. He didn't know anything about her except the way her body moved was like no one he ever seen before.

Klaus was getting pretty close to the blonde and Stefan started to clutch at his drink. Instead of breaking the cup he emptied it with one swallow and refilled it. But just then he made eye contact with her. Cerulean, eyes connected with his green ones. He couldn't look away and he didn't want to.

The beauty detached herself from Klaus and Stefan couldn't be happier. But what made it even better was that she was now in front of him. Stefan tried not to seem as drunk as he probably looked but with the music blasting around them, he was having a little trouble focusing on her. He decided to jump off the bridge and take the plunge with this beautiful stranger.

He took their cups and suggested they go somewhere else. To his surprise she agreed and next thing he knew was that her small hand was engulfed in his and they were working their way up the staircase. It was obvious that both of them were teetering on the edge of passing out drunk, but Stefan fought it.

Making it to the second floor landing in one piece, he stopped. He wanted to take her to his room, but he couldn't remember exactly where he put his keys, and the way gorgeous' fingers were stroking his bare forearms was entirely too distracting for him to even try to find them.

Stefan inched his fingers down to her waist and grabbed at the fabric that covered her milky skin. He ended up resting his hands on her hips as he pressed her against the neighboring wall. His head tilting down, their foreheads resting against each others. Their breaths mingled with the strong smell of liquor. Stefan's eyes tried to focus on her lips but things blurred just slightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice breaking with each word.

"I'm trying to figure out where to kiss you," Stefan replied huskily. It was true. He wanted to know if her lips felt as soft as they looked, but he also wanted to know how her neck tasted. He wanted to run his tongue down her chin and make his way down her neck to suck on her pulse.

When he heard the distinct sound of a strangled moan, he realized that he just wasn't thinking about tasting her, he was actually doing it. Finally his mind catching up with his actions, he savored the salty yet sweet taste of her skin. A primal feeling started to take over Stefan and the need to claim her was working its way through him. His hands moved from her hips and wrapped around to grab her ass and lift her against the wall. Beauty got the message and wrapped her legs around his waist, his growing need meeting her warmth.

Stefan made the trip from her neck, which he was sad to leave, but vowed to visit again, finally to her lips. Pressing his firmly yet sloppily against them, it was all tongue and teeth and domination. Stefan fought to dominate the kiss, but she wouldn't give up without a fight. Her hands made it from the back of his neck into his hair and she did the one thing that could bring him to his knees; she yanked on his hair.

A low growl erupted from Stefan's chest. He bit down on her bottom lip and pulled her from the wall. Keep her flush against him he walked the best of his ability to the nearest room. Stefan had no clue whose room it was, but all he knew was that it was empty and had a bed, everything he needed right now.

Dropping the blonde on the bed, he stared down at her. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, lips wet and swollen and her dress was hiked up, exposing her creamy thighs. He wanted to live between them.

Tripping over nothing, Stefan topples over her and she laughs as his body covers hers like a blanket. He scowls and shuts her laugh up with another searing kiss. All thoughts of joking aside when she arches her back into his chest and her leg hooks around his hip, seeking him out for friction. Feeling her heat so close makes him pause for a moment, lifting his lips from hers and looks down at the woman beneath him with blurry lust filled eyes.

"You want this, right?" he asks, the desperation barely hidden when he speaks.

Wordlessly she reaches for his belt buckle and pops it open. Reaching for his shirt, she starts to unbutton it. Stefan can't speak, he can just stare. Stare at the boldness that she is exuding. Once his belt is undone and his shirt hangs off his shoulders, he bends down and just kisses her, reciprocating her silent acceptance.

However, through the fog that was his brain at that moment, Stefan reached blindly to the side of the bed, his lips never leaving hers while he continues his search. Successfully producing what he was looking for, he pulls back and she eyes the foil package between his fingers. The smirk she sports makes Stefan want to ravage her again with his mouth. She reaches up and takes the square between her teeth and smiles around it. If it was possible for Stefan to grow more aroused at that moment, he would have.

Forgetting all about grace and patience, he eagerly reached to get her out of the offending material that was shielding her from his eyes. He was all thumbs as he tried to unzip her dress.

"I'm two seconds from ripping this fucking shit off of you," he grunted.

She laughed and sat up to help him peel off the dress, letting it pool around her hips. Stefan felt the blood rush from his brain as he stared at Caroline's bra-clad chest. She could tell he wasn't up to the task of taking it off, so she started doing it for him.

Once the miraculous piece of fabric was removed, Stefan sat mesmerized by her breasts. It wasn't the first time he saw a boobs, but he knew he was staring at a great pair. Her nipples were hard and begging for his lips. His mouth actually watered at the thought. No time to think things through, he pulled at her dress to fully remove it, leaving her in only a scrap of wet lace.

Staring at her, Stefan knew two things, one, he was going to have sex with her and two, he wasn't going to remember shit in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: So a little insight of Stefan. I don't know how many times things will be from his side but we'll see how things go. Read, Review and Pimp!**


	6. Chapter 5: What Happens In Vegas

**A/N: I just want to thank all of you that are favoriting/following/reviewing! Makes me smile that you are taking the time to actually read this. Thanks to my beta Maitressesaint as always. Sorry I'm not sticking to a specific day to update but I want it to be great for you guys. Also, Ive decided to name my chapters after movie titles so I'm updating the chapters, just in case you get double notifications. Sorry!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but I love to make them do dirty things. And I love Stefan's hair. Just saying.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five - What Happens In Vegas**_

There was no sound in the room except for the heavy breathing from Caroline and her sexy stranger. As she lay under this man, with the roughness of his jeans rubbing against her bare legs, all she thought about was how things felt so good. Her body was buzzing from the way he touched her.

The moment that he pressed his lips to hers and she felt his hands on her body, Caroline knew she was a goner. It was hard to fight her way through the haze that the copious amount of alcohol that she consumed before meeting him. Her mind slowed but it felt like her senses were taking over.

Every kiss against her skin, every taste of his against her tongue, the smell of tequila and just man, were all heightened. She wanted to drown in his touches and never be saved. Every inch of her felt like a live wire when he touched. Nevertheless, with this intense feeling came frustration. In one hand she held the condom while the other made exploration of his bare back. His mouth was occupied with her left nipple while his hand played with her right. The foreplay was amazing, but she needed more.

"Take off your pants," she breathed out. A grunt left his lips but he made no movement to take them off. Frustration building from within her, Caroline grabbed the back of his head and yanked at his beautiful hair, lifting him from her chest.

"That was me being nice. Not that I don't like your mouth, but I rather get to know your dick. Pants. Off. Now." Letting go of his head, Caroline just smirked at him. The lust glazed further over his eyes and he dove in and fumbled with the button and zipper. She sat up and placed her hands over his, their eyes connecting briefly before Caroline pulled down his zipper and slipped her fingers through to brush against the hardness straining toward her. She felt him twitch against her hand the moment it touched his cloth covered cock.

His hands went to the edge of his jeans, pushing them over his hips and kicking them off quickly. Only their pieces of underwear separated them. Instead of waiting for him to remove his briefs himself, Caroline pushed them down over his ass and giggled the moment the head snapped up and slapped against her chin. Looking down her amusement died when she saw his size. He was _big_, bigger than Tyler or any other guy she has ever messed around with.

She just stared at it and without even thinking, her lips wrapped around the mushroom tip and watched his face contort into ecstasy. Running her tongue quickly on the underside of his shaft, she removed her mouth and stroked him, her eyes never leaving his.

"I really like your cock," she mumbled, her mouth full. A shiver ran through him at her words. The only reply he gave was reaching between her legs and running his finger against her damp covered slit. Hooking his fingers and pulling it to the side, he sought out her wetness. Sliding a finger slowly in, feeling her walls clench tightly around it. He let out a groan and pressed his thumb to her clit.

Caroline wanted to crawl out of her skin. If his fingers were a precursor to how the rest of him was, she needed him now. Inching up the bed, effectively removing his fingers from inside her, she rolled her thong down her legs and threw them somewhere across the room and grabbed the fine piece of man in front of her between her open and waiting legs.

"Fuck me, please?" Her command came out more like a question. She wasn't exactly unsure but she didn't know if he would ever burry himself inside her like she craved.

Feeling the slickness of her folds brush against his cock had it twitching. Blindly he searched for the discarded condom that she had taken from him earlier but her moans and constant hip thrusting to find friction distracted him.

Caroline didn't know what the holdup was but she knew that if her needs weren't sated at that moment she was going to start screaming bloody murder. Reaching down between their heated bodies, her hand claimed what she was looking for and guided him inside of her.

Both of them let out breaths of relief. She wasn't a virgin, but with how he fit inside of her, Caroline felt like this was her first time all over again. There was a moment where he just stayed still, Caroline looked up and she made out the tightness of his jaw. Running her fingers over his shoulders, up the side of his neck and pulling herself up to press her lips against his.

"Don't hold back. I can take it." She breathed into his mouth before kissing the pain away to make way for the pleasure building between them. Wordlessly he dropped his forehead into the crook of her neck, his hips retracting slowly before thrusting back. Caroline's fingers were now buried deep into his hair, her teeth embedded into the swell of her bottom lip as she tried to hold back the almost pornographic noises threatening to come out of her.

Before wonder boy started filling her to the hilt, she was already on the brink of explosion, but having him fully sheathed within her, rocking those hips and hitting places inside her she didn't know existed, she wanted to combust. Her stomach was already giving her the telltale signs and her limbs were tensing up. The only thing Caroline could compare it to was riding up a rollercoaster and the anticipation of knowing you're about to dip. She wanted to dip and he was taking her on that ride.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she chanted with each thrust he provided. "I'm… I'm close. Oh so close." He grunted into her neck, his movements never slowing. In fact they felt like they were speeding up. He even snuck a arm around to fit between them and rub at her swollen clit.

Caroline heard a half moan, half scream somewhere in the room. At first she thought some type of animal was dying, but soon she realized it was coming out of her. She was making this noise and he was facilitating it. With only a swivel and a thrust is what caused her to topple over that last hurdle with legs and arms wrapping around him in a vice.

She didn't know his name, so she couldn't call out to the man that was making her see stars, God, or even Yoda. It was just a string of incoherent words that spilled out of her mouth as her pussy clamped on for dear life around his perfect cock. The cock Caroline wanted to make a shrine to. She wanted to make a mold of it and carry it around with her wherever she went. But without the man that was attached she didn't think it would be as good.

Coming slowly back down from her intense high, she noticed that her wonder cock had stopped and was rolling off of her. Had she missed his grand finale? Did she black out that long that she missed his O face? That is something that she wanted to witness.

Turning on her side and seeing the sweaty heap of man lying beside her, trying to control his breath as much as she was, she placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. His breathing started to even and the weight of their activities started to take over her body. She was getting very sleeping. Maybe it was from the booze or the mind blowing sex that she just part took in, but she didn't want to leave that bed and made no moves to do so. Curling up to her sexy strangers side, the warmth very inviting to her, she let the mood guide her.

Fingers on her bare hip were all she felt as she tried to let sleep find her. Caroline thought she heard someone speaking in her ear but it sounded like one of the adults from Charlie Brown; "Mwahmwahmwah, wah wah mwah"

She hummed and ignored it and just drifted, the last of her thoughts swirling around the fingers on her body.

~BoB~

Caroline was pretty sure that a hobbit had imbedded itself inside of her head and was currently clog dancing against her skull. Not only was the pounding steady, she also felt like she was in a Swedish bath house. Daring only to crack one eye open, she tried to get an idea of where she was and what was that heavy weight across her chest. She was too young to be having a heart attack she thought.

The few rays of sun that lit the room guided her eyes around to get a grip on things. Looking down at her body, she noticed that A) she was naked, and B) a very large arm was draped over, covering her breasts. She cringed as flashes of last night started coming back to her.

Arriving at the party; dancing with Bonnie and some guy; and finally her green eyed stranger. Looking back at the arm that laid on her and followed the toned appendage up to an equally toned shoulder and bare back, she sighed. There was no doubt in her mind what had happened last night. If the lack of clothing wasn't enough of a clue, the ache between her legs surely helped.

Her stranger was not so quietly snoring into the pillow beside her, possibly drooling. Wrapping her fingers around his wrist and slowly lifted it off of her and rolled to the edge of the bed. What she didn't count on was falling right off the bed with a thump.

Quickly her blonde head popped up like a groundhog and looked around, making sure that sleeping beauty hadn't awoken. The lump on the bed shifted slightly, but stayed asleep. Caroline let out a sigh of relief and decided that it was time to get out of there. Crawling on her hands and knees around the cluttered floor, obviously a guy's room she thought, and looked for her clothes. Coming across one of her heels bundled up in what looked like a shirt that didn't belong to her. Tucking it under her arm, she continued her search. Finally finding her dress on the opposite side of the room lying across a desk, her other shoe under the bed and her underwear on the window seal, she redressed sans panties. However, the one thing she couldn't find was her bra; her leopard print bra to be exact.

Tip toeing around the room and looking under books and other strewn items, she started to become frustrated.

"Damn it all to hell," She whispered harshly into the otherwise silent room. Her accomplice in the events of the previous night started to roll over and snuggle into the pillow that she just vacated. Panic surged through Caroline, she knew she needed to get out of that room, bra be damned.

Holding her heels in her hand she slowly crept to the door and ever so slowly, eased herself out into the dim hallway. She vaguely remembered being pressed up against one of the walls by Hottie McSexyBack. Continuing her walk of shame down the staircase, she surveyed that the party ended up being a wild one. Empty cans, bottles and cups littered the floor. She thought she caught view of someone's hair weave on the ceiling fan.

Making sure that no one was sleeping on the couch or hidden somewhere under the rubble; Caroline headed for the door and quietly walked out into the blazing early morning sun. Squinting and looking around, she spotted her car with a pair of legs hanging out of the driver's window.

Running barefoot across the street and over to her car, a snoring Bonnie slept in the driver's seat. Leaning in, Caroline pressed on the horn and watched as Bonnie jumped awake; hair wild and make-up smeared.

"Move over, Sleeping Beauty." Caroline tossed her shoes into the back seat and slid into the driver's seat.

"What the hell happened last night?" Bonnie asked groggily.

That was exactly what Caroline wanted to know.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading. Chapter 6 should be up sometime next week. And if you review I may drop a preview in your box for being awesome!**

**Now Playing:**

**Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke ft. T.I & Pharrell****Ain't It Fun - Paramore**  
**Strawberry Bubblegum - Justin Timberlake**  
**Closer - Nine Inch Nails**

**Have a great weekend and get out there in the early summer heat!**


	7. Chapter 6: Something Borrowed

**A/N: Sorry for no post last week. But I got you today! I was just having some trouble getting past this chapter. But good new is that the next chapter is done so working on 8 now! Woot! Again, you guys rock my socks. Thanks to my beta. Also, if you're not watching Orphan Black, THEN YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG! Go watch!**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine I just make them do bad bad things. Also, if I didn't warn before, there is underage drinking and slight drug use. I don't condone either.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter six – Something Borrowed**_

Usually Stefan could deal with any hangover that he faced. Some Gatorade, a big bacon cheeseburger and some Call of Duty to veg out on fixed him up pretty quick. That is if all he was binging on was one type of drink. This, however, was not one of those times.

Instead of just a headache and a couple of soreness, he felt like his body was run over by a Mack truck and then liquefied. Nothing wanted to move from its current place in the bed that he realized wasn't his own. Kicking off the blanket that covered his naked body, Stefan tried to remember how he ended up in his frat brother's bedroom.

Easing his body up into the sitting position against the headboard, he rubbed a hand over his face and one into his wild hair. Last night was the end of the semester party and he remembered polishing off a bottle of patron but everything after that was kind of fuzzy. Searching the bed for his boxer briefs, because it would be really embarrassing if his housemate came in and caught him in butt naked, he felt something silky under his leg. Reaching down and plucking the leopard bra from the bed and holding it up. Quick reminders jumped into his mind; he hooked up last night.

Remembering the gorgeous blonde that he shared this bed with brought a sly smirk to his lips. But with that smirk came the realization that said blonde was not where he last saw her, next to him in bed. Spotting his briefs, he slips them on and slips out of the bed, looking for any other sign that she could still be there.

Besides finding his clothing thrown all over the room, nothing except the bra shows that anyone else was here. Walking down the hall to his own room, Stefan glad he had the sense to lock his door before the party, retreated inside and fell back against his own bed.

He was pretty sure he slept with the beauty last night; the ache in his body alerted him to that, but as he lay there, holding the bra, wondering what happened between now and then. Stefan then thought about the Shame Wall down in the basement. It wasn't something that he was proud of but it was there before him and will be after him.

The "Shame Wall" was this huge cork board in the basement, where they usually did initiations, and on this board hung things like numbers and girl's underwear and other things that was occasionally left in the Sigma Nu house. Stefan wondered if he should put the bra up on the wall; prove to the other guys and to himself that he was really over Elena. But was he over Elena?

Rubbing the fabric between his fingers, Stefan decided not to bother with putting it on the wall. Something about his one night stand felt different. He wanted to protect the memory somehow. But he wondered if he should try to find out who she was; to return her property of course

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stashing the bra in the bottom of his desk, he felt slightly better. Deciding a shower would actually be the best thing to make him feel better and more awake, he grabbed his shower stuff and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Pushing the door open, Stefan froze in place. He didn't know what to look at first; the two naked girls sleeping in the tub or his brother Trevin on the floor covered in glitter and shaving cream - the joys of living in a frat house.

After using the bathroom on the first floor to shower, Stefan made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat, preferably something of the greasy persuasion. If he thought the rest of the house was looking fucked up, the kitchen was the epicenter of it all. There were bottles and garbage littered the floor. Stefan stepped over what he could to make it to the refrigerator. Finding some leftover pizza, he sunk down on one of the stools and ate it right out of the box.

Scott, another one of Stefan's frat brothers, came into the kitchen. He was wearing what looked like a toga but it was too short in the back. It was too early to look at ass crack and eat pizza.

"What happened to your clothes?" Stefan asked, stuffing the rest of the crust into his mouth.

"I think they are still in the pool. You don't think this makes my ass look fat, do you?" He then turned around and rubbed the half sheet down over his ass.

Stefan just starred before chuckling into his new slice. "Nah, man, you're looking tight."

"Good, I want to be the bell of the ball." Scott joked before sitting next to Stefan at the counter, pulling the large bong in front of him and checking to make sure it was packed before lighting it up. After taking a pull he offered it over to Stefan.

Stefan wasn't a Just-Say-No kinda guy; he got high every now and then, just during football season he liked to keep a clear head. However, since the break up, he had been indulging in activities to dull the senses instead.

Pushing the pizza box to the side, Stefan took the lighter, lighting the bowl before taking a hit off the top. He let it sit before letting it out through his nose. He knew that this wasn't going to help his hangover but he was in a fuck it kind of mood. Taking a couple more hits off old faithful, he passed it back to Scott.

"How was your night? I saw you before I hit the back and then nothing. Get any?"

Stefan wondered if he should say something. Maybe Scott knew who the chick was and could help him find her; to return her bra, of course.

"Yeah, I hooked up with this blonde. I think maybe she may one of the Kappas. She was…" Then Stefan remembered. He first saw her when she was dancing with Klaus. Maybe he knew who she was and how to find her.

"She was what? You didn't smoke enough to start spacing out, bro."

"Nah, she was just sexy as fuck."

"That sounds like a successful night to me. Just what you need, unattached, meaningless monkey sex." Scott reached over and snagged the last slice from the box. Stefan threw down the rest of his crust and sat back.

"Monkey sex, definitely is a cure all. I'll see you later; I'm going to for a run." Slapping Scott on the shoulder, Stefan left the kitchen to go for his run. Maybe running would get his mind off the women he's slept with and ready for the summer.

~BoB~

The wind whipped Caroline's hair around and hit her in the face as her head hung out the passenger window. She didn't care about how stupid she looked, she just didn't want to blow chucks all over her dashboard and car floor. When she found Bonnie sleeping in the car she didn't question anything. Instead they drove to their hotel, packed what they had around and checked out. Now they were on their way home, both suffering from extreme hangover symptoms.

"You're going to get whiplash if you keep your head out there any longer!" Bonnie yelled over the sound of the wind in the car. All the windows were open so neither girl had the urge to pull over.

Bringing her head inside and covering her ears. "Must you yell like some banshee?" Reaching for the venti sized coffee, Caroline swallowed almost half of it in one gulp.

"I have decided alcohol is banned for the rest of the summer. Just the smell of tequila is going to make me vomit."

"No, Care, the fact that you drank your weight in booze is making you want to vomit." Bonnie chuckled and then groaned at how it made her head ache.

"Well that, too. Anyway, how did you end up in the car last night? Last time I saw you I think you were rubbing up on some blue eyed hottie."

The blush that Bonnie suddenly sported was all Caroline needed as an answer. Laughing as softly as she could, she fist pumped for her bestie as she started to sing.

"Bonnie got some dick, Bonnie got some dick!" Bonnie groaned and stepped on the break, causing Caroline to fly forward and then hitting the back of her seat.

"Bitch! See if I care next time you get your kitty pet!" Caroline sulked in her seat.

"Caroline! What my kitty got or didn't get shouldn't be up for discussion right now. What should is how you came out of that house taking the biggest walk of shame ever."

It was Caroline's turn to blush. "I definitely got my kitty pet last night. More like pounded." She laughed and then rubbed her thighs together, the memory awaking the dull ache between them.

"Slut. See the next time we go somewhere." The smirk that Bonnie had told Caroline she wasn't serious.

"I may have to agree. I drank so much last night I barely remember what happened. The guy is just a jumble of hair, arms and green eyes. He was knocked out when I snuck out this morning."

"So it wasn't the guy you were dancing with then?"

"That blonde guy? Hell no. He was pretty hands-y but I was still somewhat sober before hooking up with the green eyed god of dicks. Oh yeah, and I remember he had a monster between his legs."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Caroline's openness about her sex life. Caroline couldn't care less.

"Sad thing though, I left my bra there. I couldn't find it when I was looking for all my other clothes. I really liked that one too." She pouted in her seat. Caroline knew there was no way she was getting that back. She didn't know his name or even if he went to Duke. The next time they would even be on campus was at the end of the summer.

"There is one thing I can be glad for though."

"What?" Bonnie asked as she pulled down her own street.

Caroline looked to Bonnie with a triumphant smile, "I can cross one night stand off my bucket list."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you have noticed, I have started adding titles to the chapters and I've named them after romantic comedies mostly. What's your favorite Romantic Comedy?**

**Now playing:**

**A mixture of 90's music!**


	8. Chapter 7: Two Weeks Notice

**A/N: Whew, I didn't leave you guys. We are getting to the good stuff. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. Your reviews are like candy. Thanks to my awesome beta.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters. But I do own a copy of almost every Sandra Bullock movie.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven – Two Weeks Notice**_

The sun was hanging high in the sky, the August heat licked at their skin. The water from the pool cooled them down slightly as they breezed by in their floating chairs. Their days were dwindling down and summer was on its way out the door. Caroline and Bonnie wanted to relax as much as they could before leaving home for good.

"That cloud up there looks like a llama."

"No, it looks more like a camel."

"Aren't they cousins or something?"

"Caroline, they probably come from two different places on earth."

"Still look alike. Anyway, it has a big butt."

Caroline lifted up her glasses and looked over to Bonnie before cracking up. This is how their whole summer went. Their days were spent either by the pool or beach and their nights were wasted with the friends they grew up with. Little by little they realized that they would be packing up and heading to North Carolina and then after, who knew, but that didn't worry either girl, both were ready for the change.

When they came home from Duke at the beginning of the summer, both girls were a little worse for wear but still excited about spending their last summer before heading off to college just relaxing. There were parties, it seemed, every week. The girls went to them, but true to her word, Caroline kept it tame. No more drunken hook ups. Actually, her one night stand in Durham left her mind all summer. Caroline was preoccupied with the Bonnie-Jeremy soap opera and finding time to spend with her mom.

Her mother wasn't overly enthused to see Caroline come back from Duke still somewhat drunk, so she was trying to make it up to her and show her how she can be a responsible eighteen year old heading off to college. Bonnie didn't mind the embargo on booze either. Just because she wasn't drinking as much didn't mean she wasn't having a good time.

Her dad was another story. Every other day he was trying to spend some quality time with her. She knew it was because he felt guilty for running out on her and her mom all those years ago. Caroline couldn't really blame her dad though. She felt that if he would have stayed, he would be living a lie and end up hating them. This way she got the best of both worlds; her parents in two different homes and not living in a loveless marriage.

It also helped that Caroline adored her father's partner, Godfrey. He was the perfect step-father/mother ever. They took Caroline shopping for new clothes for the fall and Godfrey was almost as good as having Bonnie with her. Some of the clothes were fitting slight snug but Caroline just stopped eating all the junk food that she ended up pigging on over the weeks.

Running her fingers across the top of the water, Caroline floated back and forth in the large pool in Bonnie's backyard. Today was the day Caroline said she would help Bonnie pack up some of the things for college. Somehow Bonnie's dad pulled some strings and made it so the girls would be able to share a dorm room. In two weeks, both sets of parents would be making the trip with them to settle in. Caroline was okay with this arrangement. During their pre-Duke trip, she considered maybe joining a sorority, which would make living in the dorm null and void. But Bonnie convinced her that it was smarter to start out on campus so their grades wouldn't be in jeopardy.

"I saw Jeremy at the Grill last night. I was going to pick up some dinner and he was there with Tyler, playing pool." Caroline said. She wasn't sure if she should have said anything about it but she didn't want Jeremy to be such a weird subject between the two of them. She wanted Bonnie to move on.

"I know. He asked me if I wanted to come. I told him I was busy." Bonnie rolled off her floater and swam to the edge to hop out the pool. "I don't know what his damage is. He says he can't do the whole long distance relationship thing, but all summer he kept trying to talk to me. I wish he would just make up his mind."

Slipping off and swimming over to Bonnie, Caroline leaned against the edge. "You just gotta let it go, Bon. He's a douche for even making you choose him or school."

"I know. Sometimes I wish I never fell in love with him to begin with," she whispered.

Immediately coming out, Caroline wrapped her arms around her friend and just held her. "No more tears. We made that pact at the beginning of the summer. Remember, bigger and better things, Bon, bigger and better. Come on; let's go stuff our faces with nachos, I saw your mom just brought stuff for them and I am starving."

~BoB~

Stefan wiped the sweat from his brow as he leaned against the rusted pick-up. He had been working all day putting in new roofing tiles on one of the houses Salvatore & Co. was building. Popping the cap on the cold can of coke in his hand; Stefan emptied it in what seemed like seconds. He wasn't a stranger to manual labor; his uncle Zach was the owner of Salvatore & Co., a construction company in Durham. Sometimes in the summer Stefan and his brother Damon would help out with some of the jobs. Mostly when he was in high school they would help for the extra cash. Neither one of them had to work, but it was something they liked doing.

Once college started, Damon stopped working and spent his summers on the beach or traveling with friends. Even Stefan didn't work the previous summer, but he also had a girlfriend that he spent his time with. This summer, Stefan didn't even need to think twice about taking his uncle up on the offer to work for him. Keeping his hands busy was helping keep his mind off of the heartbreak. That and the fact that he was partying it up every other night with his frat brothers.

Ever since that party back in May, Stefan hadn't gotten pass-out drunk. He also tried to push the fact that he hooked up with some random chick out of his mind. The day after his random hookup, he made a trip down to the clinic to get tested, to be on the safe side. Everything came back clear and he was relieved.

"Stefan?" a soft voice asked. Stefan shut his eyes tightly, he knew that voice and it was one of the last ones he wanted to ever hear. He opened his eyes slowly and saw her standing in front of him. She looked the same and different at the same time. Her familiar scent attacked his senses. He wanted to run and pretend that he hadn't seen or heard her but it was too later for that. The last time he saw her was when she was dropping off all the things that he had ever given her in a box. All the love letters, stuffed animals, even the spare jersey that he knew she liked to sleep in. The next day all of it was in the trash.

"Hey, Elena," the strain in his voice clear, "What are you doing here?"

Her chocolate colored hair brushed against her shoulders, it was much shorter from the last time he had seen her. She was nibbling on her bottom lip nervously; Stefan knew this was a habit of hers. He knew so much about her, her tells were like second nature to him.

"I was just out doing some shopping. What are you doing here, working?" Stefan looked down and finally noticed the bags that she had in her hands. _Bed, Bath & Beyond_, he read on the outside of them.

"Yeah, working for my uncle Zach this summer; He needed some guys and I had the free time." He didn't want to mention that this was the only thing that didn't remind him of her in his life.

The lip that he was so acquainted with was now released from the trappings of her teeth and she nodded, a small almost sad smile on her lips. They were doing this weird hover thing. She looked like she wanted to bolt and he wanted her to, but he wasn't going to make the first move. No matter how much he tried to expel her from his memory, she was always there.

She looked up to meet his eyes, sadness and hesitation in them. "You should really call Damon. I know he misses you."

Stefan almost didn't catch what she said, but hearing Damon's name come out of her lips triggered something in him. The last time he heard that name from her it was when she was straddling him on his couch and it was more of a moan than anything.

His jaw tensed and his grip on the can tightened. Tossing it in the nearby garbage, his icy glare turned back on her. "I would say it was nice seeing you, but it hasn't. Damon means nothing to me."

With that, Stefan turned away and walked back into the building, leaving the girl he once thought he was going to marry, on the sidewalk.

* * *

**A/N: And we have met Elena! She will show up later, as well as Damon. Question to you guys, what is your favorite couple of all time? Don't forget to hit that review button!**

**Now Playing:**

**Treasure - Bruno Mars****Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke**  
**Next To Me - Emeli Sandé**


	9. Chapter 8: Pretty In Pink

**A/N: I am extremely sorry! I have no real excuse except distractions of life. This chapter isn't beta'd cause I wanted to post it since I've had you guys waiting for so long. So any mistakes are my own. I have the next chapter half written but I don't know when it will be posted. But thank you for whoever is still sticking with this story.**

**Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me but you know the deal. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight – Pretty In Pink**_

The only relief that Caroline could get was when she laid her head against the tile in her bathroom. For the last five hours, Caroline ran to and from the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. To sum it all up, she felt like shit.

Unfortunately, this had been happening to her every morning for the last week. At first she thought that she had gotten food poisoning from the buffet that her parents had took her to. It was the first time she tried seafood there and it was just logical that she would think it was that.

However, along with every urge to eat came the urge to get it out of her body. Caroline hated doctors, so when Bonnie suggested she go to one, she turned it down without a second thought. Instead she just drank ginger ale and stayed home.

Once she brushed her teeth and walked back to her bed, she cuddled with her body pillow and wished for sleep to take over. Lately, if she wasn't packing she was sleeping. She had to cancel with Bonnie on more than one occasion in the last couple of weeks. Caroline knew she needed to get out of this funk because they would be leaving Mystic Falls in three days. Classes didn't start for another week but they wanted to have enough time to settle in the dorms.

"Caroline Forbes! If you don't answer this door I'm going to break it down!"

The banging and yelling had Caroline jolting from her bed. Rubbing at her sleepy eyes, she looked to the clock and saw that it was after three. She laid down sometime around nine. There was no way she was asleep for six hours. Dragging herself out of the bed and opening up the bedroom door to her very angry looking friend.

"I've been calling you all day. If you were going to die you could have at least sent a girl a text." Bonnie pushed her way into the room, Caroline just went back to the bed and laid down, getting up had made her nauseous again.

Sitting down next to Caroline, Bonnie brushed the blonde strands from her friends face. "Still the stomach thing? You've been out of it for a while now."

"I don't know. I can't keep anything down and if I'm not sleeping I'm in the bathroom." She groaned.

'This has gone on too long for it to be some bug. If I didn't know better I would say you were pregnant or something." Bonnie joked.

Caroline laughed at the thought. Then she really thought about it. She was sluggish, hungry more often and throwing up every day. Sitting up slowly from her spot, she looked down and cupped her breasts; they did feel more sensitive than normal.

"Caroline, when was the last time you had your period?" Bonnie slowly asked.

"I remember having it before graduation for sure. Cause I was worried about possible spotting on my gown. And then I had some spotting and cramping last month but it didn't last as long as usual." Caroline's breathing started to pick up as she tried to remember the last few months.

"Don't panic. Maybe this is just your body's way of dealing with the stress of starting college soon. When was the last time you had sex?"

She tried to think back. She knew that she didn't hook up with anyone recently or since they got home from… Duke.

Caroline paled even more than before as she thought back to that one crazy drunken night.

"Bonnie, the last time I hooked up was at that frat party our last night at Duke. But I don't remember much from that night. I know that I had sex with the guy but I don't remember if there was a condom or not." Her head fell into her hands, she slapped the palm of it against her forehead. She felt stupid and scared. What if she was pregnant? Especially from someone she probably will never see again.

Bonnie came and wrapped her arm around her best friend. This caused Caroline to silently start to cry in her hands.

"Shush, don't jump to conclusions. I'm going to go to the store and pick up every home pregnancy test they have and we'll see what they say. Go get something to drink." She hugged Caroline quickly before heading back out the room and to the store.

Caroline sat there in shock for what felt like years. She couldn't be pregnant. She was going to be a college freshman, she couldn't have something growing inside her.

Numbly, she descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the gallon bottle of Ice Tea and started chugging it. Not knowing how many tests that Bonnie was going to get, Caroline felt it was best to be safe and drink almost the whole thing.

"I got every test they had in the store. The cashier looked at me like I was crazy but this is an emergency." Bonnie said, emptying the contents of the plastic bag on the bed when she came from the store.

There were the tests that gave you plus and minus signs, ones that said pregnant or not pregnant, there was even one that showed a picture of a baby or not. This was intimidating and scary for Caroline but she needed to know the truth and also her bladder was a millisecond from exploding over her carpet.

Clenching her knees together, she waddled to her bathroom with the boxes balancing in her arms. It was surprising how quickly she used each test and laid them across the edge of the bathtub. Each required three minutes to decide her fate. She set the timer on her phone and quickly left the bathroom and sat on the bed, looking at nothing in particular as she tried to hold herself together.

It could have been three years instead of minutes that they waited for the results. Caroline's phone vibrated across the bed, alerting her that time was up. Both girls shared a worrying look.

"I can't see, Bonnie. You do it." She held her head in her hands while Bonnie crossed and looked at the tests. The silence from the bathroom was deafening. Slowly Caroline lifted her head and she saw Bonnie standing in the doorway.

"Good news or bad news first?"

"Good news."

"For the next ten or so months your tits are going to look amazing." Bonnie's gave Caroline a sad smile. All it caused was Caroline to burst out in tears. She just sobbed and wailed.

Caroline didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell her parents, they would kill her. Her hands went to her stomach and rubbed it. It didn't feel like something was in there but according to eight home tests, there was.

"You don't have to decide anything now but wow Caroline; you're pregnant." Bonnie stated the obvious.

Running her hands over her face and through her hair, Caroline took a deep breath. She was pregnant but Bonnie was right, nothing needed to be decided right now. Right now she needed to find something to curb these sick feels and finish getting things ready to leave.

"I'm okay. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed." She walked to the bathroom, taking all of the tests and throwing them in the trash can. She didn't want to think about anything, especially anything pertaining to being pregnant.

Once stepping into the shower, letting the water wash away all the stress and general icky feelings, the bathroom door opened.

"Care, what about the dad?" Bonnie nervously asked.

Caroline groaned, "Fuck. Me."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading again, chapter 9 soon to come.**


End file.
